


Night Owl

by BlackCat46



Series: Hayffie Prompts [3]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, Hayffie Baby, Midnight Baby, night owl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 14:59:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13079367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCat46/pseuds/BlackCat46
Summary: Prompt from a Guest reviewer on fanfiction net. Haymitch and Effie finally get to meet their baby... In the middle of the night.





	Night Owl

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! The prompt is "Can you do one when Effie is pregnant and she goes into Labor in the middle of the night? PLEASE!"
> 
> To the Guest who asked me for this, here you go! I hope you enjoy this :)
> 
> I do not own The Hunger Games, its characters, its world, or any of its associates, because all that belongs to Suzanne Collins, and I am not Suzanne. I just like to play with her creations.

"I want this baby out by noon tomorrow," Effie groans as she sinks into the mattress. "I am so  _sick_  of being pregnant. Have I mentioned that I hate you, Haymitch?"

"Once or twice," he says sleepily. "Look, it took both of us to make the kid, we both decided we wanted it, what's the problem?"

"My back hurts, my stomach looks like I was inflated, my feet hurt, my head hurts, I'm nauseous, and I need the toilet every ten minutes," Effie sighs. "The list goes on, should I continue?"

"No, you're whining enough," Haymitch mutters.

"I was due last week," she huffs. "This baby is  _definitely_  yours. More so than it is mine. I was a very eager little girl, I was nearly eight weeks early. As usual."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Haymitch chuckles, then rolls over and kisses her, gently rubbing her swollen stomach and making their baby kick. "Look, Peanut's just enjoying being all warm inside you. You'll miss being pregnant when he or she is screaming the place down."

"I'll  _never_  miss being the size of a whale, Haymitch," Effie vows. "Never  _ever_. It's awful."

"So's having a crying baby," Haymitch points out.

"Are you saying that you don't want him?" Effie asks, protectively covering her stomach with her hands, her eyes wide in fear. "Do we have to leave?"

"No, you don't have to leave, sweetheart," Haymitch says, rushing his words a bit in his haste to correct her. "I want the baby, Princess. I'm just saying, being a new mom is going to suck just as badly for you as being in the third trimester of pregnancy does."

Effie sighs quietly. "I know... I'm just so  _done_  with being pregnant," she says softly. "I love our baby, but he does hurt me now that he's overdue and huge."

"He could still be a she," Haymitch says softly.

"Until I have given birth, he is a he to me," Effie replies, then yawns, stretching out uncomfortably. "Come on, nap with me. He's clearly not being born tonight."

Haymitch nods and gives her a kiss, rubbing her stomach lightly. "Okay, Princess. Sleep well," he whispers.

"Thank you," she murmurs back. "You too."

They drift off to sleep, cuddled up together to keep the warmth in. Just an hour later, Effie squirms free of Haymitch's hold, waking him up. "Where are you goin'?" he mumbles.

"To the bathroom, dear," Effie murmurs. "Your son is crushing my bladder."

He nods, then rolls onto her pillow to inhale her scent. He's just drifting back off to sleep when Effie's piercing scream echoes through their house. He bolts out of bed and runs to the door, opening it with ease. He finds Effie clutching the side of their bathtub, kneeling down and crying. "Princess, what's wrong?" he asks, fear tearing through his veins like wildfire.

"My water just broke," she sobs. "It started as a little trickle, then the next thing I knew, there was so much water, and the pain's getting worse. We need the midwife, please go and call the clinic. Please..."

Haymitch goes to their room and grabs Effie's cell, finding the number for the clinic with ease. He calls the midwife, listening with increasing unease to Effie's periodic screams of pain. He barely listens to the midwife, too uncomfortable with Effie being in pain for any attention to go to the midwife. As soon as he's hung up, he rushes back to the bathroom to find Effie lying flat on her back with her legs propped up on the bathtub. "That can't be comfortable," Haymitch says, eyeing her.

"It's more comfortable than the contractions," Effie murmurs, pale as a sheet, a light sheen of sweat covering her face and matting her hair. "Oh, God, I feel so sick."

"You're in a lot of pain, sickness is natural," Haymitch whispers, kneeling beside her and accidentally knocking her head with his knee. She winces and he immediately moves back, accidentally pulling her hair. She gasps in pain and he exclaims "God! Effie, I'm so sorry!"

"Just stop moving!" Effie snaps. "Don't move! You will either concuss me or scalp me!"

He nods, then gently strokes her cheek. "You're gonna be okay, Eff," he whispers.

"I hope so," she sighs. "How long until the midwife gets here?"

"Not sure, about ten minutes or so," Haymitch says. "The clinic's not that far away. Why did you insist on a home birth again?"

"Because I panic in hospitals," Effie sighs, rubbing her stomach and whining in pain. "Could I look any bigger?"

"Absolutely," Haymitch replies. "You're still small, you're just a bit bigger because of a miraculously smaller person than you."

"Miraculously smaller?" she asks, lifting an eyebrow. "I'll have you know, I'm the  _average_  size for a woman, thank you."

"You're the average size for a  _tiny_  woman," he chuckles.

"You're the  _worst_ ," Effie whines, clutching her stomach. "No, no, there won't be enough time for the midwife, this baby' in a rush now that he's decided he's on his way."

"What do you mean?" Haymitch asks, panicking now.

"I  _mean_ , I can feel his head about to crown," Effie gasps. "Oh, God, shoot me!"

The midwife arrives just in time and Haymitch runs to open the door. He shows the midwife upstairs to the bathroom, where Effie's sobbing and holding her stomach. "Well, look at you," the midwife says, immediately helping Effie get comfortable. "Almost done already."

"Already?! I've been carrying this child for over nine months, and now he's trying to  _murder me_! Oh, God!" Effie screams.

Haymitch strokes her hair soothingly. "You're almost done, Princess," he whispers.

"Don't you  _dare_  touch me!" Effie bellows. "Don't! It's  _because_  of you  _touching me_  that I'm in this mess in the first place!"

"Wow," Haymitch mutters. "This poor kid doesn't know what she's being born to."

"It is a  _he_ ," Effie whimpers. A minute later, she screams loudly and demands "When will this baby be out of me?!"

"Just push on the next contraction, your baby's almost out," the midwife says.

Effie waits patiently for the next contraction, and shrieks loudly enough for a deaf person to hear it as she pushes. The midwife smiles as she lifts up the baby. "Here he is," she chuckles. "A perfect baby boy."

Effie gasps, waiting for another contraction before she pushes again, the placenta quickly following the baby. The midwife carefully wraps the baby up in a soft blanket that Haymitch had picked, then places the newborn on his mother's chest. "Oh," Effie breathes, looking at her newborn in amazement. "Hello, darling."

Haymitch gives Effie a kiss and whispers "Well done, Mommy."

Effie grins broadly and kisses him back. "Thank you," she whispers, then beams at him. "Daddy."

He chuckles and hugs her close, admiring their newborn baby. "Look at him," he whispers. "He's gonna break hearts."

"If he gets out during the day. Our boy's a night owl, just like his daddy," Effie chuckles, tears rolling down her cheeks in delight. "He's so perfect, Haymitch."

Haymitch nods in agreement, then asks "What's his name, sweetheart?"

"Zachary," Effie whispers. "It was the only name we agreed on."

Haymitch chuckles, then pets her. "Okay. Zachary it is," he says, then gently touches his son's foot. The baby squeals and pulls his foot away. "He inherited your ticklish feet."

"That's the only trait this child has of mine," Effie giggles, exhaustion, pain, and relief getting to her now. "Like I said, he's perfect."

"Yeah, he is," Haymitch murmurs, staring at his son in awe. "I could just watch him forever."

"Same," Effie murmurs, staring delightedly at their baby. "He's going to keep us up all night, you know."

"That's the thing with owls, we tend to stay up all night and sleep all day," Haymitch chuckles.

Effie laughs and cuddles the baby close. "If it's for him, I don't mind," she whispers. "Anything for him."

"Anything at all," Haymitch agrees. Looking down at their son, the two of them silently vow to move heaven and hell for their son. They will be a force to be reckoned with over this baby boy.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked reading that as much as I liked writing it. How are you all doing today? 
> 
> Well, that said, if you have anything you'd like to see, comment the ideas below, send them via PM/review on Fanfiction, the username's the same there, or you can tweet or DM me on Twitter, under the username BlackCatS46. Until next time. Cat xxx


End file.
